bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Zack facts Exam
This Exam will test you on how well you know me. The Questions will increase will difficulty. 1. What's my favorite weapon in Bloodborne? A. Whiligig Saw B. Beast Cutter C. Boom Hammer D. Chikage 2. What is my favorite left hand weapon in Bloodborne? A. Loch Shield B. Evelyn C. Cannon D. Blunderbuss 3. What is my favorite area in Bloodborne? A. Forsaken Castle Cainhurst B. Forbidden Woods C. Hemwick Charnel Lane D. Cathedral Ward 4. Who is my favorite NPC in Bloodborne? A. Valtr, Master of the League B. Elieen the Crow C. The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst D. Simon the Harrowed 5. What's my favorite color? A. Blue B. Dark Red C. Black D. Purple 6. What's my favorite boss in Dark Souls 1? A. Gwyn, Lord of Cinder B. Artorias, the Abyss Walker C. Manus, Father of the Abyss D. Can't decide 7. What is my favorite animal? A. Centipede B. Cat C. Crow D. Dog 8. What is my middle name? A. Micheal B. Jackson C. Evan D. Spencer 9. How many piercings do I have? A. 0 B. 1 C. 2 D. 3 10. What is my favorite food? A. Lamb rack B. Bacon C. French Onion Soup D. Anything edible 11. Who is my 2nd greatest role model on this wiki? A. The Nameless Lancer B. Doctor_Plague5113 C. CuteLunaMoon 4. Pale 12. What is my favorite place to shop for clothing? A. Zumiez B. Nordstrom C. Hot Topic D. I don't wear clothes! 13. What war was my dad drafted into? A. Korean War B. Iraq War C. Vietnam War D. He didn't get drafted in Vietnam, he joined the army reserve to stay out. 14. What is my dad's favorite joke? A. That's as funny as a rubber crutch in a polio war! B. I'd rather get pooped on 10 miles from water! C. He has too many to count! 15. How old is my oldest sister? A. 25 B. 27 C. 30 D. 25 16. How many cousins do I have? A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. I forget 17. What am I learning about in History class right now that I love? A. Roman Empire B. Feudal Japan C. Kievan Rus D. Gilgamesh 18. What type of school do I go to? A. Public School B. Private School C. Boarding School D. College 19. What is my greatest fear? A. Heights B. Dogs C. Humiliation D. The Dean of Students at my school 20. What exackly is wrong with me? A. Sadism B. Masochist C. I have a low IQ D. I am socially inept 21. Where do I live right now? A. Connecticut B. Ohio C. New Jersey D. New Orleans 22. What is my favorite Metal music artist? A. Avenged Sevenfold B. Mariyln Manson C. Rob Zombie 23. What is my favorite sport? A. Football B. Baseball C. Basketball D. I don't 24. What is my favorite mean word? A. Retard B. Asshat C. Cocksucker D. Prick 25. What is my favorite country? A. Japan B. America C. Belgium D. I don't care enough 26. What is my blood type? A. A B. O C. AB D. I have no idea 27. Who did I get drunk with on Christmas Eve 2017? A. My sisters B. My dad C. My brother D. I didn't 28. Which of the following taboo subject is my favorite to make fun of? A. Disabilities B. Holocaust C. Rape D. I can't decide? 29. What is the only taboo subject that i don't make fun of? A. School Shootings B. 9/11 C. Incest D. I have no bounderies 30. What song am I listening to right now? A. HUMBLE. B. XO Tour Llif3 C. Loaded D. Dirty Little Secret E. Rap Saved Me Answers: 1. B 2. A 3. C 4. A 5. A 6. B 7. B 8. B 9. D 10. A 11. C 12. C 13. D 14. C 15. C 16. B 17. C 18. C 19. C 20. B 21. A 22. B 23. D 24. A 25. D 26. D 27. C 28. D 29. A 30. A Category:Blog posts